The present invention relates to keys that incorporate an integrated circuit that can be used to replace the mechanical characteristics that usually constitute the originality and security of a key with electronic characteristics. It also relates to the connectors designed to receive an object such as a key of this type to set up the contacts with the electronic device forming, in this case, the main elements of the lock with which the key must be matched.
The advantages of keys having an integrated circuit are well known, especially with regard to discretion and easy neutralization if the key should be lost. The various embodiments known to date nevertheless have a number of drawbacks related essentially to the matching of the key with the connector that forms the lock, so as to obtain operation that is as reliable as in the case of purely mechanical keys.